I'll Never Tell or Say
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Noin and Heero are married, but Relena also loves him. One night, when Heero is working late, Relena comes to see him and it forever changes their lives. Warning: rated M for sex. R&Rsome HYxLN and HYxRelena pairings NEW STUFF IN CHAPTER 8 IS NOW HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Heero and Noin are happily married, but Relena also loves him and doesn't know what she should do. One night however, while Heero is working late, he unexpectedly has a meeting with Relena… and it's a night that they'll never forget…( some Heero Noin and HeeroRelena pairings)

A/N: Rated mature for being a serious fic along with some language and some sex. I highly recommend that you feel and/or are mature enough to read this, especially about the sex here (though I don't think it's as graphic as other fics)… you may leave now if you feel you shouldn't read this. BUT PLEASE TAKE CAUTION!

Ok, well since you are reading this sentence right now, I assume you've chosen to read this. Well have fun and enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter One

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Lucrezia Noin said to her husband as she leaned down on the bed next to her husband Heero gently stroking his unruly chocolate hair. They were a married couple being only four years apart, Noin being the older and Heero the younger. But luckily, it hadn't affected their matrimony in any negative way. Usually, Heero got up early at 5:30 a.m. sharp, but for some reason, he was sleeping late. He did not get up. "…It's your first day at school…" she said a little more seductively in his ear. Now, he got up. He quickly opened his eyes and moved forward like an alligator and kissed his wife, savoring whatever he could as though a real alligator moved forward out of the water and snapped at whatever victim it could find. "Ewww… your breath stinks!" Lucrezia said laughing and breaking their union. "Sorry. Guess I forgot to brush my teeth last night" he said. "Listen, I've got to leave for work early this morning, so I can't make your breakfast for you ok? And I have to work late too. I'll be back at nine o' clock" she said giving Heero a quick kiss on the forehead. "Alright then, Lucrezia. I'll just pick up something at Dunkin Donuts" he said to his wife. "Ok, have a nice day at work Heero" Lucrezia said leaving their bedroom. "You too" he said.

Heero quickly got up and took a cool shower. He brushed his teeth, twice to make up for last night when he forgot to. After shaving, he went through his dresser and found the appropriate attire for work. A button up shirt and a pair of trousers was good enough for an all-round teacher that taught a variety of different subjects. Heero got his car key and went to his car parked just outside his house. He drove through Dunkin Donuts' drive thru section and ordered fresh hot coffee and a Boston Crème, his favorite kind of donought. By the time he got to the school parking lot, he had finished his morning meal. This year, Heero would be teaching freshman at a high school which he had requested from the school board some months ago, when back then he taught second grade. It was something he had to do.

Heero walked in the doorway, where all around students and teachers were about, giving the school's atmosphere a vibrant and lively one. It wasn't surprising really, since it was the first day after all. Looking forward to a great, wonderful year, and glad that it was starting right now, he walked happily to the auditorium, where the presence of all school staff was requested. He found his way through the corridors and hallways. When Heero walked in the auditorium, what he saw was a lot like a Broadway theater. Lots of rows of seats, and some balconies that were on the three sides from the view of the stage, right, left, middle, and center. The stage, the most noticeable part out of all the auditorium was big and had chairs placed on it, many with teachers or other staff already sitting down. He walked up the stairs to the stage and saw that almost all of the seats have been claimed. Heero saw that on the front row, two seats at the right end were empty. Good, there was at least one still available. Walking quickly, Heero went to and sat down on the chair next to the very last one on the first row. He waited patiently until the school headmaster, Mr. Treize Khushrenada walked up to the dais to use the speaker. At last, the day would begin.

"Good morning everyone, and my name is Mr. Khushrenada. I'll be your headmaster for this year and…" he began in front of the speaker.

As Heero was listening to Mr. Khushrenada give his speech, he felt someone sit beside him on the neighboring chair. He was very surprised to see who it was.

"…Re..Relena?..." he said staring at her, now giving all his attention looking at her rather hear the headmaster talking. As always, she was very pretty, having her honey brown hair done perfectly. It looked smooth and silky. Her sapphire eyes alone were a sight to look at. Heero and Relena went way back and they have been close friends since their school days. No…they were not friends…they were…

"Yes Heero, it's me" she said at first not looking at him, but gradually turning hr head to face him. She forced a small smile, but her eyes sort of told him how she had been. "How have you been?" Relena asked him.

"Fine" Heero lied. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Yes, it was a lie. In fact, he had been somewhat miserable...guilty. He had been trying to forget, put it behind him. Up until now, he thought he had succeeded. But seeing her…he now remembered, the images strong and clear in his mind.

"I've been transferred here as an assistant teacher" she answered. Relena knew that he wasn't fine. She had known him for many years of his and her lives. She also knew quite well enough that he lied to her. The two were now staring at each other not evening blinking once. As she looked deep into his cobalt blue eyes, his unparalleled handsome face, the memories of the time they had shared once together were now rising up from the deepness of her mind.

_Some months earlier…_

_It was a late Friday night and Relena, a teacher had stayed after working hours to finish up some things, which she had originally intended, but it turned out she just sat at her desk staring at nothing the whole time. She was thinking about the man she had always been in love with, always thought about, and always knew but never told him. They even had the same wish to be a teacher one day, and it came true and they were now working in the same school. Even until now. She thought deeply, remembering when the man of her dreams told her that he now had a girlfriend, another girl. It had pierced her heart more deeply, and more quickly than a throwing knife. She was surprised when she finally learned that an older woman caught his fancy and not her. It felt even worse when he told her that they were now going to be married. Since, he thought she was good friend, he had requested that Relena be one of that woman's maids of honor. She accepted. The worst part out of the whole thing so far was when she saw the two walking down the aisle, holding one another's arms. They made their oaths and vows to each other as husband and wife and kissed. And Relena saw the whole thing, every second there was of it, perfect view and up close from her position. And through it all, she had hid the way she always felt about him from both himself and that…that…whore…damn her! Her Heero, how that hag stole his heart! Suddenly feeling an urge to see Heero, she got up from her desk and walked to his room._

_She secretly went to the janitor's room and stole the key to Heero's classroom. Like her, Heero had decided to stay and work late tonight. And she also knew that his wife 'Lucrezia' was away on a business trip and won't be back until Monday night, just some information Heero had shared with her. She got there, and opened the door. He was concentrating hard on typing on his computer and filling out paper work by his desk. There were also no lights on, with the exception of his computer being on. Relena had the cover of darkness over her. He didn't even hear her when she opened the door or after she closed it. As she leaned on the door behind her, Relena observed him for a few moments. Just when she decided to insert the key into the keyhole to lock it, Heero got up to stretch. She put the key in and turned it. Very hard, very quickly, making the key break, snapped in two leaving half of it inside the door knob so that the door would remain quite tightly locked. Good._

_Heero had been working for hours now. Since Lucrezia won't be needing him at home for a few days, he decided he would kill time by doing some extra work. He got up from his desk and stretched and thought about finally calling it 'a day and night'. As he was doing so, he heard a noise and looked over at the door, trying to see through the darkness. It was Relena leaning on the door. By the looks of it, she had been standing there for at least a few minutes. "Relena, what are doing? Can help you?" he asked. Heero saw her toss what sounded like a piece of metal on the floor. "Good evening Heero" was all she said. Heero saw her as she went about the room closing every window there was and covering each one with the curtains or shutter. "Relena?" he asked in confusion. Now she walked forward slowly to him. "I just…I just needed to talk to you about something" she began. Before Heero could reply, the words "Heero, I love you!" came out of Relena's mouth. She began looking at him seriously, passionately. "Wha…What do you mean by that?" Heero asked surprised by her sudden behavior and words. "I have always Heero. Even after you told me that Lucrezia was your girlfriend, I… I still loved you, and I still do" she explained looking at him, at his eyes bravely. "I should've…should've told you sooner…" she continued sounding sad and guilty. "Relena…" was all Heero could think of to say. "…I don't know what to say…I…didn't know that…" he continued. "Heero…what…are your feelings…for me?" Relena asked, knowing that the answer wouldn't be what she wanted, and also expecting it to be something like or implying either 'I love Lucrezia' or 'I think you're a very good friend'. Again, not giving him a chance to answer, Relena made a bold step forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He was very, very surprised and took a few steps aback. "…Relena!..."._

_They stared at each other for a few more seconds until Relena came forward to him again and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and head. Heero tried to break it, but couldn't because she had her arms around him. He stepped back and back until he finally hit against the corner of a wall. With Relena in front of him, the wall behind, he was now trapped. Momentarily breaking her kiss, Relena let go and with one hand stroked his soft hair. It was just like how Lucrezia stroked it. And now Heero didn't know what has gotten into him. He now…now felt some sort of lust, some feeling he just had to get released. For the time being, he somehow forgot about his wife, and accepted what was happening this instant, embracing it. Relena gave him another quick kiss, but this time, she was pulling his bottom lip using her own and then let go. Now her hands went down to his collar, unbuttoning it and undoing his neck tie… Heero couldn't even believe why he was even letting his happen…as his own hands were unstrapping Relena's bra…_

_They slowly took off every bit of clothing off each other and went to another of Heero's desks, shoving off any textbook, papers, notebooks and whatever other school related item off it. They got on it, and made love hard and smoothly causing the desk to often slightly change position, through moans and groans and taking turns being on top of each other. Not even exhaustion or burning sweat was stopping them from stopping. Not even the smallest, tiniest fraction of a second was passing by quickly, but rather taking forever to elapse. And they continued on and on into the eternal night. _

TBC…or shall it? Anyways please don't forget the review. Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

(Warning: Nevermind the language here…that's nothing to worry about. But there's more sex here. You may leave if you want to.)

Well, since you're reading this sentence now, I assume you'll be reading this. Have fun and enjoy, but don't forget to review!

Chapter Two

Lucrezia got out of work early and was driving back home. She also decided that she would take the next day off too. For the past few months, she had been secretly working hard on a hand made teddy bear, which she only used the very best fabric and materials she could find to make it. It was supposed to be her anniversary gift to Heero in honor of the day they got married which was today. Lucrezia guessed that he had forgotten about it as usual, but she knew he would think hard to make it up to her, which she was dying to see what he'll do for her. She just couldn't wait to see Heero's surprised face when she got home.

Heero didn't have a good day on that very first day of school. If only Relena hadn't shown up, or otherwise things would've been normal that day. And what's worse is that Relena had somehow been assigned to him! But finally, the school day was over and the students as they would always will be, eager to get out. But Heero was in more of hurry to get, and thought about pushing students out of the way if necessary.

"Heero, there are still things I want to talk with you about" Relena demanded as she followed him down the stairs. She had been doing so ever since he'd refuse to speak with her after class when all the students were gone.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about at all" Heero replied curtly trying to walk faster to get away, but Relena wasn't slowing down. In all the sixteen years he had known her, he knew that if she wanted something, she'd pursue and pursue it until she was satisfied. "And remember what I said about bringing 'it' up" he warned, turning to face her and then resumed his walk to the parking lot.

"I'm not scared of you, and we will start our conversation whether you want to or not" Relena said still able to keep pace with Heero.

Heero decided he had enough. If he would shut up, then maybe she won't say anything further. And it worked. But that didn't stop her from not following him. Now he had reached his car. Growling softly, he stopped in his tracks. "Fine, if it'll make you happy, what is it that you want to talk about?" he said leaning an arm over his car.

"…Are you angry with me? ...Do you blame me? For what happened?..." she asked softly her face looking down on the cement floor not listening to him about bringing it up.

'You were the one that started it… you were the one that chose to… but then again…I didn't resist… its as much as my fault as it is yours… can I really hate you?' Heero thought in his mind. As he thought it, his boiling anger also cooled down somewhat. "I…have to go now Relena" he said quietly. He took out his car key, and opened the door, but Relena grabbed his arm before he could get in. She was still waiting for an answer, her unyielding eyes told him so. "Ok, look we can talk about this. But only in private. Maybe on the phone?" Heero suggested to her.

"No, I want to have this discussion face to face" was Relena's answer. "Would you care to talk about it while driving your car?"

"You mean get in the car with me?" he asked. She nodded. "Where do you want me to drop you off?" he consented without saying so.

"You can worry about that once were done talking" Relena said to him as she took the seat next to the drivers. Heero started the car and left.

"You still don't have a car of your own?" Heero asked casually. Ever since Relena got her driver's license, she had been renting cars ever since.

"No. I haven't rented another yet" she answered. A moment of silence was established between them, until Relena spoke up. "Heero, I … still love you" she said plainly looking on the windshield. When she said that, Heero pretended that he didn't hear it. "I really want to know why you love Lucrezia" she said.

"I… think she's a good woman and we share a lot of the same interests" he said just only saying that hoping that it would make her be quiet. Relena looked over at him and observed and concluded that was only very little of the reasons why he loved her.

"Well tell me something that she has that I don't" she boldly asked.

Once more, Heero was getting a little annoyed. "Well, for starters she doesn't disrespect privacy" he said sounding sarcastically mean. Relena took offense at that remark.

"It's impossible to have a temperate discussion with you isn't it? Very well I give up!" Relena said. "Just drop me off here." However, their conversation had distracted Heero and he forgot all about taking Relena someplace else. It turned out that he had just parked at his own house's driveway. "…I'll just call a taxi then" she said getting out of the car. Heero got out of the car as well. He decided that it was ok to let her get in the house to make that one little call.

Once they got inside, Relena just passed through the house, not really caring to look at her surroundings which Heero and Lucrezia worked very hard to make their home look nice. The nearest phone was in the living room and it didn't take her long to reach it. She picked up the phone and dialed for the taxi agency to send a cab to pick her up. But unfortunately, they didn't have other cabs available for duty because they were all busy and it would take at least three hours before the next one was available.

"Thank you for your time" Relena said on the phone and hung up.

"So is there going to be one coming?" Heero asked.

"No. I'll walk home" she said and began walking for the front door.

Heero watched her walk away. As she was doing so, a feeling just immersed inside him from out of nowhere. 'What…is this…?' He wasn't sure what this feeling was, or how he got it but… Before Relena took two steps away from him and towards the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him and turned her around so that they were looking at each other in the face. He quickly wrapped one arm around her back and placed his other hand behind her head. 'Heero, what are you doing!' he mentally asked himself and give himself a punch too, but whatever self-control he had for some reason wasn't there. Before Relena had a chance to struggle free from his grip, he moved his face over quickly kissing her, trying to gently inserting his tongue into her mouth, but she backed away in absolute surprise. He allowed her to back up a little at first, but when she neared the point where she would be outside of his arms and reach, he pulled her back up close, refusing to let her go making his hold on her stronger. She was even more surprised now and stared at him. 'Heero, what are you doing? You're married! And…I… shouldn't be doing this… not …again…no…' Relena thought. But she just couldn't resist. She returned the kiss and the embrace, both pushing their lips against the others as closely and as hard as they could. At that, Heero's grip eased. Both had the other's tongue inside the other's mouth, softly touching everywhere and as far as it could possibly go. Relena pulled him over her as they fell on the king-sized and very comfortable Italian leather couch with Heero on top of her. They broke the kiss to catch a breath of air. Both were breathing heavily. Heero quickly got himself ready, and went to Relena's neck giving her small kisses here and there and smelled the scent of her hair and her body. His lips eventually found their way back to hers. This time they kissed gently and softly. Their conscience was turned off, almost as if not even installed.

After a while, Heero heard the front door open, which was just two rooms across from where they are now. He immediately removed his lips and got off Relena. The only person he could think of that had the key to the house was his wife Lucrezia and all it took was the sound of one footstep from her for him analyze with his ears and confirm it was her. "Just act like you're visiting" he whispered softly to Relena and left to see Lucrezia.

"Lucrezia? What are you doing? I thought you said you'd be back at nine" Heero greeted her and gave her a hello kiss. He noticed a gift-wrapped package was in her hand.

"I lied" she said smiling. "Happy Anniversary" she said handing the present to him. Surprised that he had once again forgot about their anniversary, he took it and opened it. It was a teddy bear.

"Well, thank you, it's beautiful" he said and kissed her again. "Relena's visiting" he said.

Relena followed Heero for a little bit along the way, but decided to keep herself hidden when he met up with Lucrezia. When she saw the two kiss, she felt a feeling inside her… was it a pang of jealousy? 'Get over it, he's married to her!' she mentally said to herself and then slapped herself mentally too.

"Relena, it's been so long since I last saw you!" Lucrezia said to her who has just appeared. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine thank you for asking. So, it's your anniversary?"

"Yes. And Heero forgot again" Lucrezia said gently smacking Heero's head who in return smiled.

Relena saw as that hag play with him like that. "I don't want to disturb your time together, so I must be going."

"No, don't go. Stay for dinner. There are lots of things we could talk about" Lucrezia insisted.

"Well if you'll have me…" Relena said. "Is that ok with you Heero?"

"Well sure, feel free to stay with us if you'd like" he said trying to be friendly.

Heero went to the grocery store to get the food items his wife wanted in order to make dinner. Meanwhile, Lucrezia and Relena were in the kitchen preparing food with whatever supplies they already had.

"So are you still single?" Lucrezia asked as she was cutting carrots into little pieces.

"Yes" she answered while taking the steak out of the oven, but not knowing if her answer was a lie or not because…

"I'm kind of surprised really. Do you have trouble finding the right guy for you?" the older woman asked Relena.

'No I don't, thank you very much. If it's anyone, it's you, you old hag, because you stole him from me' Relena thought bitterly in her mind. But at the same time, she couldn't hate Lucrezia. "No I don't, I just haven't been looking… So tell me, how did you and Heero meet?"

"We met a few years ago when we were working part time at McDonald's. You know, he's said a few things about you"

"Really? What did he say?" Relena asked interested in knowing.

"He told me that you're one of his oldest friends and that he thought he would end up in a relationship with you. Which makes me wonder, how come you two never got together?" Lucrezia was now pouring the carrots into the boiling water on the stove.

"I don't know. We just didn't. So how did you two get together?"

"Well, we had been working together for a few months and one day he asked me if I wanted to go with him to the Fuoco Italiano. I was kind of surprised really me being older than him n all. So how come I haven't heard from or seen you for in so long?"

Before Relena could answer, the kitchen door opened and Heero came in with grocery bags in his hands. "Here 'we' go" he said.

"Thanks. Well now that you're here, you can help us prepare dinner" Lucrezia said.

"Alright, alright."

When dinner was prepared, they all had a good meal and talked like friends and Relena stayed for about three hours after her supper. And now it was getting late and its time for her to leave.

"I'll just call a taxi" she said reaching for the phone in the living room.

"What?" Lucrezia asked incredulously. But she knew that Relena didn't own a car. "There's no need to get one. Heero can take you home" she said. "I'd take you myself if you'd like, but I don't know where you live" she continued. "You do know where she lives right?" Lucrezia turned to her husband.

"Uhm, yeah" Heero answered nodding. "I'll take you if you'd like."

"Ok then" Relena said accepting his, or rather Lucrezia's offer.

As Heero drove to her house, the both of them remained silent, not saying a word to each other. He in fact was listening to her and his wife's conversation while they were in the kitchen and came in unexpectedly, not wanting Relena to know certain things. And now for whatever reason, he wanted to talk with her about 'things' but didn't have thewill to speak up. She turned a few times to look at him, to see what he was thinking about but still couldn't interpret much. But somehow before she knew it, Heero had already reached her house. It felt somewhat weird for Heero because it had been quite some time since he last saw her house.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?" he asked her before she opened the door.

"No thank you. I'll take the bus like I have done today" she said turning around to face, to look at him. She did for several moments even though to her it seemed like only a second. Then she left. And so did he.

When he got back home, Heero took a refreshing shower in the bathroom right near his and Lucrezia's bedroom. While he enjoyed it, it made him think about Relena, and own unfaithfulness to Lucrezia. 'Why… did I do that… how could you? You love your wife right?' he thought. He wondered what would happen if she found out about this… No! He didn't want to think about that… He knew he loved her, but still, why did he do what he just did? 'There's no one else but you Lucrezia, I swear.'

Lucrezia was sitting in front of her desk in their bedroom reading a book dressed in her night gown. Yet, she somehow felt distracted, and couldn't pay attention to the words she read. 'Oh yeah, it your anniversary' she reminded herself. Now she felt a little upset and let out a sigh. Suddenly, a pair of arms quickly, but gently surrounded her.

"I'm sorry I forgot. Again. And thank you so much for your gift' Heero said hugging her as he stood behind her wearing only a pair of sweatpants as she sat.

"That's ok" she said turning about ninety degrees to face him as much as she could. She could smell how fresh he was. And a slightly wet too since he got out of the shower.

"I'll make it up to you. Promise" he said.

"I have tomorrow off you know" Lucrezia said.

"But I have to go to work…"

"Well, do something for me after work then" she said. "But for now… would you like to…take advantage of what time we have now then?" she said getting up from her chair looking at Heero.

"Sure" he answered her as his hand turned the lamp's switch off, quickly sending an invitation for darkness.

The two kissed and held each other in their arms. They quickly undressed themselves completely. Heero leaned his back against the wall standing, and he held Lucrezia by pulling up the upper part of her legs, just under her bottom. She held on to his neck by wrapping one arm around it and the other held on to the lamp. She tried to pull up as much as she could before slowly rising back down over and over. But Heero was a strong person and she didn't have to worry about him letting go. Each time she moved up, her grip around Heero's arm and on the lamp became tighter and harder.

Later, they got into bed covered under their bed sheets. Heero lay on top of her holding on to the bed's rails as they made love. From under him, Noin held on to his shoulders and kept her head next beside to Heero's. He could easily hear her breathing and her moans. He went a little harder, quicker. Lucrezia tightened her grip on his shoulders and her moans were growing louder, more painful. Enjoyingly painful. 'Lucrezia… I'm committed to you… and you only…' He did it even harder and more quickly. Now she wrapped her legs around his waist, held on to him more fiercely, and let out intense moans. "Lucrezia… you're the only one… just you.' As he made that thought, he mentally made a vow to never be unfaithful again. He continued on and on until he reached his maximum intensity and even then, what they were doing was neverending. The bed they were on shook and shook at a frequency of once per second.

Ok, now review if you haven't sent at least one! Arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up sleepyhead" Lucrezia heard a voice say. She opened her eyes and saw Heero sitting next to her as she lay down on the bed with the bed sheet over her bare self. He was up and dressed already, unlike yesterday morning where she had to wake him up.

"Heero? Hey, up early as usual?" she asked. He bent down and kissed her good morning.

"Here, I made you breakfast" Heero said placing a tray with food on top of it next to her. It surprised her.

"Wow, its not often that men actually make food."

"Yeah, well I'm a special kind of guy that can do anything. You're lucky to have me."

"Right. So… are we going to be doing anything after school?" Lucrezia asked right away remembering that last night, that was what she suggested to him.

"Oh…we'll see" he said coolly. He kissed her on the forehead. "Hey, I have to go to work. I'll be back as soon as work is over ok?"

"Alright. But don't keep me waiting" Lucrezia playfully commanded. And smiling, Heero left the room.

The school days had always came and passed and today was no exception. The school bell rang in the afternoon and everyone knew that meant the day was over. The students were just dying to get out, not waiting for the teacher to tell them what their assignment for tonight was.

"And don't forget to do the 'chapter reviews' for the story so far for tonight" Heero tried to say to his students who were already heading the door, but not really listening to him and plus there was lots of chatter outside in the hallway, so that would prevent them from hearing what their homework was. His own assistant Relena, tried to echo him, but to no avail, her voice ineffectively hit the ears of the students. Oh well.

Relena stayed after for a few minutes straightening out the rows of desks, trying to make sure each chair to a desk was pushed in and cleaned up any mess on the floor. As she did so, Heero watched her from his view by his own desk. He could see that she was trying to avoid him, pretending he wasn't even there. But now, he felt was the time to talk. "Relena," he began just after she finished her self-assigned chore of making the room neat and clean. "I'm… sorry for being an asshole yesterday, and I do realize that we need to talk so I-"

"What the hell do you possibly want to or could talk about Heero?" Relena said rudely interrupting him and still not looking at him. She headed out the door. Heero chased after her.

"Relena, I said I was sorry" he repeated himself as he followed her. "Please, let's handle this like adults, ok?"

"I really don't have anything to say. Sorry" she said sounding bored.

Ok, he wasn't going to put up with this. He had to make sure she heard him out. He pulled her arm as quickly but as gently at the same time moving her to the corner of a wall, and him in front of her, but kept some space between them. This would give them some privacy out in the hallway. And luckily, there were too few students around, and they didn't seem to notice or care about their presence. But Relena still wasn't looking at him, but rather turned her head to her side, her eyes looking down.

"Relena, I'm sorry" he said again, but gently. "I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday, and… and what I did to you later on. I know and knew it was wrong… I don't know why I did it, but… and to answer your questions, well… No, I'm not mad at you… but I do kinda blame you, but also myself as well because I didn't resist… so…there. Can you tell me what you think?" he said, careful about not saying anything about 'I really want to know why you love Lucrezia', a question she had indeed asked. But she didn't forget that one question.

Now Relena was looking at him, but stoically. "Why do you love Lucre-"

Heero sighed mentally as she started to ask that question again. "Relena, she's my wife, what do you think?" he told her like it was common sense. Relena nodded slightly and began looking down at the floor, not because she didn't want to see him, but out of sadness. She looked hurt.

"…I'm not mad at you either Heero… I feel the same way that you do…" Relena said unable to lift her head. She felt water beginning to form on her eyes.

"Relena, let's just forget about it. If it's ok with you" Heero said gently. "We've been… having problems with this friendship of ours and why don't we… reconciliate…rekindle it… I'm all up for it if you are too."

Relena looked up at him to face him. Her eyes focused on his lips for a moment. Oh how she wanted to kiss him so badly and be in his arms feeling safe and secure! But they weren't hers to kiss, and weren't hers and only his wife could do what she wanted with them, and no one else. Unless… Knowing that she shouldn't, she moved her head slightly toward him slowly, trying to place her lips where she wanted to, but Heero backed away knowing what she was trying to do. Yes, he was right to do that and she was wrong to do what she tried to do. 'I love you Heero.' But she moved forward quickly over to him. Again.

Heero was taken by surprise when Relena came forward to hug him. She tightly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. She started to cry. He felt the wetness on his shirt and hear her soft sobs. Slowly, he placed his arms around her, but as hard as she was doing to him. "It's alright Relena. Its ok" he said trying to comfort her. He let his grip tighten a bit and held her more closely to help her feel better. 'It's just a hug right? There isn't anything wrong that' he thought thinking he wouldn't be cheating on Lucrezia.

However, a few girls were passing by and saw them hugging each other. Many thoughts came to their minds. "Hey, isn't that Mr. Yuy, and Ms. Darlian?" whispered one of the girls. "I wonder why they're hugging. Did we miss them kissing?" said another. "I'll bet that they're in love!" giggled one.

When Heero got home, he found Lucrezia already waiting to find out what they were going to do. He had bought two tickets for Six Flags. That really surprised her.

"To Six Flags? But that's a kid's place" Lucrezia protested, but she didn't resent the fact that was what they were going to. In fact, it would be an interesting choice to go.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun. I promise" he assured her.

"Ok, ok, ok" she said smiling. "But you really need to grow up Heero."

Lucrezia actually did have fun, which was not what she had expected. She had enjoyed going on all those rides they went on. It had been several years since she had last went on one. There were also some other minor activities too like eating, even getting on those 'little kid' rides. And they spent almost entirely their whole day there, at least seven hours.

By the time they got back home, it was well past eleven 'o clock. They changed into their bedtime clothes and quickly got into bed then turned off the lights. Even though they had a long day, sleep didn't seem to be coming to them right away.

Lucrezia leaned on Heero's shoulder as she placed a hand oh his chest playing with it while Heero had his arm around her. "Heero? Are you asleep yet?" she asked softly.

"No… not quite yet. Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked his eyes still closed.

"Yes there is. Would it be alright if we could talk about it now?"

"Well sure, for a while. What is it?"

Lucrezia got on top of him now fully laying down on him. "Can you open your eyes?" Heero did so but not without effort, because they were just beginning to shut. When they were fully opened, she brought the topic up looking into his eyes.

"Heero, I've been thinking for a while now, and I… think it's time that we… that we have a baby" she began a little nervously. "What… what do you think?" she continued not fully sure of what he would think of it not even letting Heero's eyes out of her sight, even in the dark. Heero thought for a few moments. As he thought, Lucrezia couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Lucrezia" he said quietly, but seriously. "You do know what responsibilities having a child or children come with don't you?" he stated in a scolding tone. Lucrezia tried to speak up, fearing that he thought it was a bat idea, but Heero just answered his own question anyway. "We'll have more work to do, and have much less time for ourselves. Then we're going to have to worry about the child's college education, spend more money on this and that on needless luxuries like toys or games" he said quickly in that same tone.

"Yes but-" his wife began fearing that it meant that no, he didn't want children, and began to feel like crying. Again, Heero interrupted.

Now Heero smiled at her. "Well of course we're going to have a baby Lucrezia! Remember, we talked about this before getting married? We both wanted to have at least one" he said in an excited manner but now switching to a normal pitched voice for conversation. Yes, of course he wanted to have a baby. He hugged her.

"Oh Heero" she began to cry lightly, not out of sadness, but out of happiness. She returned the hug. "I thought you were going to say no" she said through tears. "I just love you so much"

"C'mon honey, there's no need to cry. I love you too. We're going to have a baby ok?" he said trying to comfort her as he patted her. "But we should wait first I think" he cautioned.

"Yeah, you're right" Lucrezia agreed.

"We should save up some money first, so we won't be having any financial troubles when we have it and so that we have a good amount of money to put into a savings account for the college fee" he explained.

"Yes, you're right" she said.

Instead of going back to his shoulder, Lucrezia went back to laying down on his chest, now this time with both of Heero's arms around her. She fell asleep quickly and easily from all the comfort she had around her. Heero did give way to sleep too, but not as fast. Something he felt inside worried him… and whatever it was he just had this feeling that it concerned Relena. But if that was true, then why? She was… just his friend right? So if he was going to have a baby with his wife, why would he be involved with something he and his wife decided to do together? It wasn't her business anyway. Heero tried to ponder on that thought some more, but after a couple minutes, he fell asleep from doing so much this past day.

TBC?... or what?

Anyways, send a review please! Arigatou (thank you)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A few weeks have passed by at school since they school year began and Heero and Relena became quick friends as they once had been. They were now able to talk to each other and be in one another's presence without getting mad or arguing. And now, Heero thought that things were going to be ok from now on. He also forgot completely about that feeling he had one night about Relena, the one about her being involved in his and Lucrezia's decision to have a child.

"Ok, is everyone here? Do we have perfect attendance?" Heero asked the class who were now standing in a single file line ready to walk out the door. Just for fun, all freshman classes and they're teachers were to walk to the ice cream store today and have a good time until the six hour school day period was about two thirds over, then they would walk back. Since the second day of school, he made them function like soldiers. They were supposed to obey without a first thought nevermind a second and do so effectively, efficiently… but then again they were kids not soldiers and they so far never seemed to follow orders to the letter. Or anywhere near there.

"Yeah, but Ms. Darlian isn't here right now" explained a girl.

"So do you know where she is then?" he asked. Before that girl or any other student in his class had a chance to answer, Relena came by through the door.

"I'm so sorry everyone, the city bus was late" she said to the class. But the kids weren't really mad at her. They liked her very much since she was very nice and forgiving. She walked up to Heero. "I'm sorry about that Heero. Hope you're not mad" Relena said. Heero looked at her studying her casually smiling face to decide whether or not to forgive her. "Alright, whatever Ms. Darlian" he said not really mad. He wasn't sure but he thought that her smile had influenced his decision. Well, he still wouldn't be mad anyway so it wouldn't make a difference.

Relena, Heero, the other freshman staff and all their students went on their walk. It was a good thing that it was a nice day or else the field trip would've been canceled and who knew if it would be rescheduled or not. The walk took only half hour at least. Then everyone went inside the ice cream store which was fairly large so it wasn't that crowded with all of them being there together. Unfortunately, some of the kids forgot to bring or ask their parents for money and turned to Heero, making their pleas to him. As she stood in line watching him, he saw as he selflessly gave each of them four dollars, but with a disappointed face. But after he gave the last of the moneyless student five dollars, he just walked out of the building not even bothering to get any ice cream of his own.

A few minutes later, Relena also walked out too to look for him, but unlike Heero, she had an ice cream cone in her hand, a cotton candy flavored one. In fact she had another one, a cherry one a flavor that she knew Heero liked a lot. She knew that Heero won't be in school for a few days and she felt like as though she should spend some time with him before he left. It didn't take long to find him. Heero was sitting on a picnic table alone just a few steps away.

"May I sit beside you Heero?" she asked coming up. Heero turned around and saw that it was Relena, holding two ice cream cones.

"Sure Ms. Darlian" he said simply. She did so and began licking her ice cream.

"Here, I got this for you" Relena said gesturing to him for the cherry ice cream to be taken.

"You shouldn't have…" he said not even bothering to reach for it.

"Heero, don't worry about it" she insisted. Relena took his hand and place the ice cream cone in it. He took it reluctantly at first, but eventually accepted in full since cherry was his favorite flavor.

"That was very nice of you to give your own money to those students" Relena complemented him while enjoying her ice cream. "Did you run out of money?" He nodded.

"I'll pay you back for the next time I see you Ms. Darlian" he stated. She laughed.

"Heero, just call me Relena ok? You make me feel like I'm a stranger. And please, let this ice cream be my gift to you. There's no need to pay me back" she back making the last two sentences themselves sound like statements as well.

Unsure if should or shouldn't, Heero nodded.

After school that day, Relena took the bus home as she had been for the past few weeks. Relena immediately took a shower since in all she had been walking out in the sun for about one hour. As she stood there, she couldn't help but think about Heero. Ever since she had come back into his life, she had this …thing for him. But she wasn't sure if this was infatuation or not. And tomorrow, Heero wouldn't be at work or the next two days after that because he was going to a workshop, which she had yet to find out what it really was. The reason why she wasn't going was because she wasn't officially considered a real teacher. So therefore, tomorrow either she will be looking after his class until he returned or someone else will come to take his place and she would be his subordinate. But she preferred that she run things alone. However, the fact that she would be without him… 'No! Relena you have to stop thinking about that! And stop feeling that way!... He's married!' she cried in her mind.

Relena sat on her couch flipping through channels not really knowing what to watch or even feel like watching anything. Then unexpectedly, her phone rang. She went over to it and checked her caller ID to see who it was. The address on it was Heero's. She picked up the phone immediately.

"H… Hello?" she said quickly.

"Relena?" said the voice. It was indeed Heero.

"Yes, what is it Heero?" she asked.

"I've already made the arrangements for the class for rest of this week and next week. I left it on my desk" Heero said.

"Alright. So will someone else be coming to take over or will I be in charge?"

"I don't know about that. But if there are any problems you can come see me here or call. I won't be out of town" he continued.

"So will that be all?" Relena asked.

"Yes. And you?"

"I don't have anything to say. But you can count on me Heero"

"Ok, goodbye"

"Bye Heero" she said ending their brief conversation. Then they both hung up. 'I won't disappoint you, Heero' Relena thought firmly in her mind.

Lucrezia had just walked in the doorway of their living room. She saw Heero sitting down talking on the phone, but it seemed like he was done because he hung up.

"Heero who were you talking to?" she asked as came over and sat down next to Heero.

"Relena. I was just telling her I left instruction on my desk for the duration of my absence from class" he explained. "Did you want something?"

"Well yes. Are you busy?"

"No."

"If it's alright with you, can we talk about baby names?"

"Ok. A boy's or girl's?"

"Let's talk about both. We'll start with a girl's name" Lucrezia said.

"Sure" Heero agreed. And they went on discussing, and suggesting this or that.

"How much do you think we should save in total?" Heero asked his wife while they were sitting together watching tv. They hadn't really reached a final decision as to what name their child would have. So they chose to stop for now and watch tv together.

"Hmmm… I don't think we need to worry about the expenses of having the baby itself. I think it's just the college money. How about eight thousand dollars to save?"

"Ok. Well, I only get to keep six-hundred dollars of the six-hundred fifty per week"

"And I get nine-hundred fifty of the grand I make if it weren't for these taxes" she explained.

"That means in all, we get one-thousand fifty per week" Heero calculated. " So therefore, if we want eight-thousand dollars, we have to save for about five or six weeks" he continued doing the calculation in his head.

"Well it won't be that long" Lucrezia said.

"True" Heero agreed. "That is only if we don't spend any money during those weeks we'll be saving"

'Oh yeah, that's right' Lucreiza said in her mind and began laughing. "Whatever, we do still have some money so…" she said as she began her sentence that will never be finished and leaned on Heero's shoulder.

"Well, ok. If we have this child a little early, it won't be that much of a problem" he explained and put an arm around his wife. Lucrezia changed the channel to Lifetime, which wasn't Heero's favorite channel and made him stay and watch the movie with him. Heero hoped that Relena would be able to handle things in his classroom as he watched the movie.

That very next morning, Relena got up early, eager to start her day. Luckily, the bus was a few minutes early which allowed her to get to school even faster. For a while, getting to school woon't be a problem because the car rental service told her that they finally had a car reserved for her. Good. When she got to the classroom, she hoped that her class, no Heero's class would be fully left in her care until their rightful teacher returned. It seemed that no one was there so perhaps the principal thought she could handle it. Wonderful! She went to sit in Heero's desk and chair. To her, it was like sitting on a cathedra or throne, affording her special privledges any teacher would enjoy. She found the schedule left for the class on the desk in front of her and began checking it. 'Ok, first was History class 8:15-10:35, then Science 10: 40-' she began saying to herself in her mind until someone knocked on the door. Hard and impatient.

"Please come in" she said and the door opened. Awoman appeared in the doorway. She was a tall woman wearing glasses with completely round rims and had an emotionless and mean face.

"Excuse me, but I believe you're in the wrong room. I've been assigned to this classroom until the teacher returns" she said strictly and imperiously.

Relena's usually kind expression hardened slightly and her gaze focused on the interloper. Undaunted by this woman's demeanor, she didn't move in inch from Heero's desk or chair.

TBC...(gulps)... I hope.

Reviews please! Thanks a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

( Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth chapter. Btw, I know I'm making Une sort of like a bitch here, but I want to let you know that I don't hate her at all as many readers and writers of GW fanfics hate Relena. For those of you who suggested that Noin should cheat on Heero, I thank you for saying so. But if she will we'll have to see, but I don't think I will do that or plan to. Anyways, please enjoy! )

Chapter Five

Heero felt like sleeping as he leaned an elbow on his desk listening to a 'senior teacher' talk. Being here sitting in a desk and listening to someone made him feel like a student all over again. Heero didn't at all need to take this workshop. As he tried to pay attention to the old lady's words, he found her long sentences and paragraphs and non-stop talking too hard to listen to. Slowly, and time after time, his eyes beginning to close and then he would try and wake up. Also, he was distracted by his thoughts on Relena. He should be there with her, with his students, and in his classroom, not here. Deciding to just think of her for only another moment, he told himself that he'd pay attention. 'Relena, how are you doing?' he wondered.

"Do I need to call security?" the woman asked impatiently. A few moments passed by and the two women were just staring at each other in the eye.

"No. Just who are you anyway?" Relena asked still having no intention of moving from the teacher's chair.

"I am the substitute for this classroom. Now I'll ask you one more time to please get out of this room" The lady was getting irritated now.

Could it be true? Thinking that she should do what's right, Relena got up from her seat silently giving up what she thought was her role for today. Satisfied that Relena finally got out, the woman walked over and took a seat. After a while she looked at the schedule and studied it and saw that Relena was still in the room.

"Why are you still here?" she asked making Relena sound like she had an inferior standing. Thinking for a moment, she decided to take the first step into making things better.

"We got off to a bad start, and I apologize for not listening to you earlier" Relena began although she didn't feel it. "My name is Ms. Darlian and I believe I didn't get yours…"

"It's Ms. Une. What else do you want?" she demanded. 'Just who do you think you are?' Relena thought annoyed and insulted.

"Now Ms. Une, I am an assistant teacher to Mr. Yuy who currently isn't here right now and I-" Relena tried to reason with the tall brunette, but found herself interrupted rudely.

"I don't need any help. And as far as I'm concerned and know, you weren't supposed to show up for work today. I wasn't told that I'll be having an assistant" Ms. Une said. '…What?... Is that true?...'

"There… there must be some mistake, I was not notified-"

"Well then go see Mr. Khushrenada yourself" the brunette said leaning back in the chair comfortably. "I'm sure he can explain everything to you" Ms. Une finished with a sarcastic smirk.

Deciding to do just that, Relena walked quickly to the main office where the principal's office was located. When she got there, she knocked on Mr. Khushrenada's door to be polite, but as she did it, it sounded like she was hitting loudly and quickly. Whoops. "Come in" she heard Mr. Khushrenada say. She opened the door and saw that the principal was sitting by his desk and signing papers. "Just nock more gently the next time" Mr. Khushrenada said looking up to see his guest and saw that it was Relena. "Oh Ms. Darlian, what a pleasure to se you. By the way, I forgot to tell you that you have today off. I apologize for not telling you sooner" he explained. Now she knew it was true.

"Which was why I came here to see you Mr. Khushrenada. May I ask why?"

"Well, it is your job to help Mr. Yuy and since he's absent, you don't need to go to work. For both today and tomorrow." Relena felt disappointed.

"But may I go to work anyway? Please?" she asked. The principal looked confused wondering why she'd want to go to work. Especially when you weren't supposed to or need to.

"…Well… if you're really eager to come to work, I can arrange for you to be here tomorrow with Ms. Une, but are you really sure?…" Mr. Khushrenada asked. Relena nodded. "Ok well, you can't stay here today I'm afraid. But I'll make sure you'll be able to come to work tomorrow however. Alright?"

"Yes, that'll be just fine Mr. Khushrenada" she said plainly. The facts that she wouldn't be in school today and then be at work tomorrow with that bitch didn't make her feel happy.

After hours of listening to people talk, Heero was glad to finally leave the place. He was now driving home and was also glad for not having to do paperwork or correct tests like he usually did on most school days. Thinking of that made him think about Relena. Did she have to put up with any unnecessary trouble or work that he should be dealing with instead of her? He hoped not. Heero thought about giving her a call, but then again, he told her to call him if she needed to right? He knew he could trust Relena to do so if there was anything up. Believing in that, Heero headed home.

He walked into his house vie the front door. He was also curious to know why Lucrezia's car was already home, parked on the driveway. Usually, she came home around sometime later. "Lucrezia, aren't you home a bit early?" Heero asked first thing he saw her. And to add more to his curiosity, he saw what appeared to be luggage.

"Heero, there's something I need to talk to you about" she said. "Here, take a seat" she said patting the couch she was sitting on.

"So what is it?" Heero asked after sitting down next to her. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

"Heero, starting tomorrow morning, I'll be leaving on a business trip. I offered to go traveling for the company and they agreed to send me. I'll be gone for at least a week, probably a week and a half at the most. And I'll be gone again shortly after. I haven't been told when" Lucrezia explained.

Heero's face hardened. "…But why? ... I… should be going with you if you're going somewhere…" he said gently though his face looked hurt. He wouldn't be able to come because of work.

"Because Heero, I just want to go traveling and besides I'm a full grown woman and I don't need anyone's accompaniment. I can go alone if I want to."

Now Heero both looked and felt hurt. '_You want to go traveling? Without me?'_ "… Lucrezia… you… you have talked this over with me before you agreed…"

"Heero, they aren't going to wait for anyone so that he or she can make up their mind, and I really do want to see these places that I'll be going to" she said like a parent who knew what was best/right and scolding a child for getting into trouble.

"Lucrezia, this seems so sudden… why?"

She let out a sigh. "Heero, I've volunteered a week ago and I've known since then" she said confessing as she stared at the floor not looking at him.

Now Heero was getting mad. He felt like… being left out of the picture, out of the loop, and not trusted. "You've known for a week and you're telling me now?" he asked, his voice cool but however had a very accusatory, disrespectful tone to it.

"Yes Heero I did" she said sighing heavily. Lucrezia was being annoyed by her husband's demeanor.

Knowing the truth for sure now, Heero's face flushed slightly. "Well why? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked his voice's temperature starting to rise.

"Because I knew you'd be such an immature asshole!" she spat now truly annoyed. She got off the couch and simply took the few bags and luggage already packed and walked out the door to put it in her car. Heero followed her, his footsteps hitting the ground and floor hard and quickly.

"Are you going with someone!" he shouted at her up close. Lucrezia took that question as something offensive. Heero was supposed to trust her wasn't he? Why would he even think that she would… _'Then again, that's right. You're immature'_ she thought in her mind.

"Why do you want to know!" she said yelling this time. Instead of answering, Heero just stared at her in the face almost sneering a little. Then deciding that he'd enough, he walked to his own car and started it. When it was ready he drove off, hitting the gas more than he usually did. He sped off onto the road.

By the time Heero got back, it was about 11:30 p.m. Since he left the house, he went to the bar for a few drinks. After he became sober again, he decided to drive around the city or visit some stores at the mall. And at least once, he went to the gas station to refill the gas in his car. And he did that all day. But since he was very tired, he drove back home.

His anger had cooled off some though he still felt a little hurt. He opened the front door again and saw Lucrezia dressed in one of her night gowns sleeping on the couch where she decided to finally tell him that she would be going. But seeing her again made a little of his anger come back and he slammed the front door shut just to close it. Lucrezia woke up from hearing the loudness of it.

"Heero?" she said groggily. But he didn't care. He simply walked up the stairs ignoring her. "Heero? Look, please stop. I'm sorry about earlier today" she said pleadingly. But that didn't stop him, so she grabbed his arm.

"Heero. I'm sorry about not telling you and about what I said" she began, tears falling down her eyes. "… I… won't go on the business trip then. I'll just say I'm sick and can't go to work. Do you forgive me now?" Heero, although very tired, took the time to look at her. She was crying all right, not out of happiness like the last time but out of sadness. Was it because of him? 'Duh, of course' he thought. He felt guilty for making her like this.

"No… Lucrezia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been a jerk. Go on your trip and have a good time. Ok? I'll be fine. And there's nothing to be sorry for." Heero placed his arms on her shoulder. And Lucrezia came closer and hugged him.

"I'll be sure to tell you from now on… and I won't keep it a secret. But really, I won't go if you-"

"Lucrezia" Heero said looking at her. "I was just a jerk and again I'm sorry. It's ok, really. I don't mind at all."

"Ok Heero" she hugged him again and this time Heero returned it. "I'll call you every now and then. And no it'll just be me going. No one else" she explained. "I'll come back home to you as soon as I can"

"No, don't rush. I want you to have a good time."

"We'll need to go on a vacation together sometime."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will now let's get to bed ok?" Heero said. And they both walked to their bedroom and slept together under the blanket as always had with Heero's arm around Lucrezia.

TBC…(gulps)… I hope…

Please review! Thanks in advance. And I promise that things will get more interesting, especially with Heero and Relena.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Have a wonderful trip" Heero said to his wife with a small smile who was walking to the taxi cab waiting in front of the house. Although he got up early this morning as usual, he didn't bother to shower right away and instead remained dressed in his pajamas.

"Thanks" Lucrezia said but not with a smile. She still felt bad about not telling Heero sooner about her business trip. When she volunteered at first, she felt so sure of what she was doing and that she wouldn't regret it. And now she did. Without saying anymore to each other, Lucrezia got in the taxi to take her to the airport.

Heero watched from the door way as she got into the cab and as it drove off. This was the first time that they would be apart from each other as husband and wife. 'It's no big deal. I'll get over it' he said to himself mentally. But as soon as he closed the front door behind him, Heero knew that he was missing Lucrezia already. Damn.

Getting into his shower, he thought about what he should one his day at he workshop was done. Maybe he should go check on Relena after school? Or if not that maybe ask her out for dinner? Or ask her to come over? _'Wait a minute, what are you_ _thinking! Those things are too intimate!'_ he scolded himself inside his head. Then he made up his mind. Heero decided he would go see Relena and see how she was doing.

Relena felt a little reluctant coming to school this morning. Yesterday, she thought about telling Heero about what happened, but chose not to because maybe it was too trivial for his time or attention. She knocked on her assigned classroom's door politely. She heard Une from inside the room say "Come in."

"Mr. Khushrenada informed me that you were to come to work today. Very well Ms. Darlain. But as my assistant, you are to obey my every request and I don't want any questioning or hesitation" Une explained sitting in Heero's chair as Relena walked in. Not saying that she would do as Une wanted, Relena looked at her briefly then she took her usual seat at the back of the room. A few minutes later, the morning bell rang.

(Ah well… who cares what happened during the day. Let's just assume Une and Relena didn't get along very well and that it wasn't a good day. Sorry.)

It had been a few minutes after the afternoon bell had rung and the students had left the room. Une and Relena were staring at each other in the eye, both not more than three feet away from each other. But Relena was unable to match her counterpart's icy eyes, but their alignment to whatever they were standing on were equal. Through out the whole school day, the both of them had arguments while Une tried to run the class. Relena protested that the way she was doing things wasn't how Heero did things. But as she had stated earlier, Une wouldn't have anyone questioning what she said. That resulted in scolding time after time. But this time was going to be a lot worse.

"Ms. Darlian. I'm not in the mood for another discussion. Now get out of my way. You aren't worth my time" Une said to Relena, but belligerently through her own icy words. But this time, Relena wouldn't back down. She would stand up to her.

"Well, I won't stop you from leaving Ms. Une. But know that you're someone not capable doing your job" she replied to Une who was about to head for the door. But right after she said it, Une took offense at such a remark. Stopping, she put on her cold stare and looked at Relena again.

Listening to more people talk again was boring, worse than it was yesterday. Probably because he anxious to leave, he missed his wife, and … Relena … Heero got into his car and started it. While he drove, Heero thought what he should say or do when he saw Relena. Maybe get her some flowers? _'Yeah, that won't be such a bad idea'_ he thought. But thinking about that made him think about why he was even thinking about that! It was like he was forgetting the fact that he was married… _'I'll just tell Relena that_ _flowers are just for decorating the room'_ Heero said in his mind thinking it was a good excuse.

"Why is it that you speak so fondly, so defensively of this 'Mr. Yuy? You seem to make it sound like there's something more than just partnership between you two" Une said walking toward Relena trying to put her finger on something. But Relena didn't know what to say back to that. 'Or maybe I do know, but…' With each step she took, Relena got more and more scared though she didn't show it and just stood there watching Une approach her. Finally, she stopped when they were exactly two feet apart. "You're not saying anything about it. Am I correct to assume that what I'm saying is true?" No answer came. Une smiled darkly while Relena continued to just look at her, speechless.

Heero walked out of the flower shop holding a vase in his hands and got back in his car. In the vase were some coral roses. When he went looking for what he wanted to get, he thought about buying a bouquet with red roses, but he thought it would be too… too symbolic of love. So a vase with coral roses, which was a mix of both red and brown would be less romantic and plus, it wasn't in a bouquet.

"… And what makes a girl infatuated by a teacher like you think you're capable of running a classroom?" Une continued. This time, Relena had something to say back and she didn't need to think.

"Because I do have experience myself" she said confidently, not caring if her opponent thought if it was good enough. Une studied her carefully. _'Did you just confirm_ _that you are infatuated?'_ For now, Une decided to stay quiet for a bit to think. She remembered hearing some gossip. It was while she ordered the class to stay quiet when her sharp hearing overheard two students, both girls were saying something about Ms. Darlian looking and being sad because Mr. Yuy wasn't there.

"Well Ms. Darlian, why would there be people talking about-

Before she finished her sentence, a man with a vase with flowers inside it appeared after opening the door. "Hello, I'm Mr. Yuy. Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm the sub for today and yesterday"

"Oh I didn't know that there was a sub for my class. Well thank you for looking after my classroom" Mr. Yuy said.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving" Une said still in her icy tone walking out the door. She didn't have time to continue and talk about a topic that would get no where. Whatever was going between them, she didn't need to stick her nose in it. But still… the suspense and mystery of it made her curious.

"So how were things while I was gone?" Heero asked Relena now that the two of them were alone.

"… Fine… I suppose… Uhm, who are those for?" Relena said and asked seeing the vase and its contents in Heero's hands. She thought she saw him blush.

"Oh these… well… they're for…" Heero began a little nervously. It was making him hard to say anything because his heart's beating rate had accelerated a little. "… they're for decorating the classroom" he finished rather quickly.

"Oh I see. Why don't we just leave it on your desk?" she suggested. Relena took it form him and walked over to his desk and placed it there. Since there was nothing to do, she decided she should go home. Yesterday, she received a call from the car rental service and they told her that she would have to wait until tomorrow. _'Oh well, I guess_ _its back to the city bus'_ she thought. "Well I'll see you soon Heero" Relena said saying bye.

Heero was watching Relena head for the door. He wasn't sure why but… he just didn't want her to leave. He wanted her nearby, and with him. Rushing himself, Heero thought and thought of something to make her stay or whatever as the seconds passed by. "…Uh Relena… would you like to … uhm… go out for dinner? ... At home I'll be … making … well something" he said suddenly and unsurely. Relena turned around surprised.

"What?" she asked unsure of what to say.

"Uhm… nevermind. See you soon" he said quickly and softly and started for the door.

"No, wait. I'd love to join you" Relena said making a soft grab for his arm.

Heero took her home with him and he spent time carefully making the food. They ate and they talked for what seemed like only a half hour even though it really was a few hours. Afterwards, they watched t.v. together in their living room. As Relena managed to find herself holding Heero's hand while the both of them were sitting on the couch watching a soap opera, she was able to forget about all those frequent arguments she and Ms. Une had. Before long after that, her own head was leaning on his shoulder. But even later, a thought came to Heero's mind.

"Relena, it's late … I think I should take you back home now" he said taking his eyes off the t.v. screen.

She smiled at him. "Well since it so late, I could just stay here for the night. Wouldn't want you to have to do anything for me."

Heero thought for a few moments. "Well … I don't think it'll be much of a problem …" he said. "This couch is the only thing I have closest to a bed next to my own, so it'll have to do. I'm gonna go take a shower now" he said yawning and getting up to go upstairs.

"Heero?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering where Lucrezia is. I haven't seen her around."

"She's on a business trip and won't be back until sometime next week" he explained. "I'll bring you a pillow and a blanket when I get back." And then he went upstairs to the bathroom that was directly adjacent to the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Relena herself went up the stairs and found his and Lucrezia's bedroom. She entered it and heard the shower in the bathroom nearby on. Since she usually wore a different set of clothes when she went to bed and didn't have any of her own at the moment, she went to Lucrezia's dresser to see if there was anything suitable for her. And she found just that, striped light green pajamas. After putting it on, Relena got on the bed and made herself at home, putting the blanket over her and comfortably laying down on it. Then she heard Heero's cell phone ring on a small dresser near the bed. She picked it up and checked to see who was calling. Lucrezia. Without much thinking, Relena turned it off and put it back. No need and no want to have anyone disturbing her time with Heero.

After Heero got out of the shower still bare chested and only wearing pants, he opened the door and was surprised to see Relena on his bed … and on the side where Lucrezia slept … and in a set of her pajamas too?

"You seemed surprised" she said.

"Relena? What are you doing? Why are you wearing Lucrezia's pajamas?" he asked. This time the way he sounded was a little bit like scolding.

"Nevermind that Heero. Come here and let's go to sleep."

"Relena. I want to know why you're-" but he was interrupted when Relena touched his arm, gently pulling it, which in order to so, she moved over on the bed. Heero resisted her pulling him into the bed, but made no attempt to get her grip off him.

"Heero please. It's late and we should both go to sleep. Ok?" Heero nodded slowly and allowed himself to be pulled on the bed. Once they were both on the bed covered under the blanket, Relena made a bold move to place her head on Heero's shoulder. From there, she took a few inhales, smelling his fresh, masculine smell.

"Relena. We shouldn't be doing this, and-" Again he was interrupted by her. This time with a kiss on the lips. She placed a hand on his head and stroked his hair, just as she had done all those months ago before.

"Don't talk so much. Just relax" she said. And she went back to kissing him. Eventually, Heero did try to enjoy himself and gave in to her. He kissed her back and covered her with his arms. He made them roll over so that he was now on top of her and so that he could reach the lamp that stood on the dresser on the other side. Breaking their kiss momentarily, Heero reached for it and turned it off. Then he went back to Relena's lips.

Lucrezia sat on her bed cell phone in hand at the hotel in Ottawa, which she had checked in when she arrived earlier today. She decided to call Heero and check on things, but for some reason, he didn't pick up the phone. Why? 'Well it is late… maybe he just turned it off so that he could go to sleep' she guessed and the sound of that reason seemed reasonable and knowing that he kept it close to him near his bed. Well, not much has happened anyway so maybe there was no reason to call him. Deciding to try again maybe tomorrow or the day after that, Lucrezia snuggled herself into the bed and fell asleep. _'So Heero, what are you doing right now?' _ she wondered, trying to give her something to think as she was doing so.

(I kinda think I made the characters here a little stupid and everything. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. Please review!)

TBC…hopefully…


	7. Chapter 7

(Ok, just as a warning, this is rated M, so...)

(Btw, Angel of Mirth, I thank you for those reviews. I really liked taking the time to read them and it actually gave me an idea of what someone else thought of my work so far.)

Chapter Seven

It had been a few days since Heero slept in bed with his colleague and friend Relena. And since that morning he got up, he couldn't forget about the night he broke his promise to himself. The strong heavy feeling of guilt that had resulted from it had been effectively preventing him to do anything that would get his mind off it and plus whatever he may do will probably only have temporary results. But Heero did manage to find a little comfort if any, that as long as Lucrezia didn't know, everything would be ok. Trying to take comfort in that thought, Heero decided to go for a walk out during the evening. Exercising can help a lot to clear your mind. He would go to the city park and mainly spend his time there for the night.

Heero didn't go by car, but rather by foot. That way, he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else really. And luckily, for at least half hour, Heero's mind was at peace. He reached the park and by now it had gotten darker and the clear night sky was beginning to reveal the moon and stars. He went to a bench and took a seat to rest for a bit and noticed that all that walking did help and he didn't feel as bad as he had. But that didn't change anything really. He still did something he wasn't supposed to and there was no way to undo what he did. But he didn't want to think about that. If he did, he'll probably feel worse and his recovery from the feeling of guilt won't continue. After some minutes, Heero got up and stretched. Before he was able to take a few steps, a voice he knew called out to him.

"Heero?" he heard Relena's voice say. He turned around to see that it was her walking up to him. He didn't say anything. She smiled and came close to him. "So what are you doing here?"

"… I came here to see the park. I was… curious to see what it's like at night…" he lied looking a little uncomfortable. "… Well have a good evening. Please excuse me Relena" and began for the direction he was going for before being interrupted.

"Hey Heero," Relena began and walked up even closer to him. "since we're both here, why don't we take a stroll together" she finished. Although her words were that of a question, her tone made it sound like a statement.

"… I… don't want to bother you or be a burden so…."he started to say but Relena laughed.

"Heero, what are you talking about? C'mon" Unsure of what to say to that or what to do, Heero walked with her along the way of the sidewalk. For the first few minutes they had been quiet. Relena seemed busy observing the environment around them and Heero… well he was just being quiet. He also noticed that there didn't seem to be anyone around if there were even people here.

"So no one else is here huh?" Heero asked when Relena decided to stop and stand looking at the series of bushes and flowers separately in rows.

"Yeah. I guess people can't appreciate the way this park looks when it's dark out" she answered simply.

"So why did you come here?"

"Same reason as you. I occasionally come here during the spring or summer to see this" Relena said. "Tonight seems warm don't you think?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah. I feel like we're at the beach on a sunny day" he said, somehow managing to forget about his guilt even more. It came out more normally, as if nothing wrong or bad had happened. But…

Relena gently took his hand and began to walk on with him, but when she did that, Heero quickly took his hand away from her. "Relena… you go on ahead, I think … I think I should be going home now" he said suddenly beginning to look a little ill. "And please don't ask" he said and started to walk off in a random direction. But Relena didn't listen.

"What's wrong?" she asked following him. Heero only quickened his pace. "Heero" Relena said more firmly and grabbed his wrist just as equally, and he stopped. She had a concerned look on her face and eyes. Moving over to face him, she asked him again and this time a little more gently. "Heero is everything ok? What's wrong?"

"You" he spat out coldly not looking at her and continued walking on. But Relena wouldn't just let it end there. It was her wasn't it? She was the one that started the whole thing.

"Heero" she said not stopping. "What did I do? Please, I want an answer."

_"Oh, an answer you want do you?'_ he thought eagerly in his mind. Fine then. He would answer her alright, but not in words. By action. Heero quickly, roughly and hungrily kissed Relena pressing his lips hard against hers, and forcefully placing his hands on the sides of her head so that she would stay still. Relena was surprised and angry and tried to resist, but Heero was too strong. Holding her purse in her hand, she held it and hit him in the cheek with it. It hurt him alright and the kiss broke. But that did little to stop him. Making her arms placed against herself, Heero used his own to place over hers so that she couldn't do anything. He pushed her walking forth also, but that didn't last long. It ended when Relena's back hit against a tree, trapping her. And just to make sure she couldn't do anything, he pressed his own body against hers harder. Heero angrily stared at her, while she stared at him seriously, but scared. But as the seconds ticked and passed by, Heero's anger began to cool off and his own angry face became more and more sad and sorry. Seeing him like that, made the fear in Relena's face go away, but was now it was fully replaced by seriousness. Heero looked at her innocently although she didn't share the same look. Heero moved slowly over to her face closing his eyes and gave her a kiss. This time softly and gently. Through out the second it took, Relena didn't close her eyes like he did and instead let it remain the way they were. Backing away and by now looking very sorry, Heero turned his face away and started to walk. But Relena touched his cheek that to the left of her view and slowly pulling him over and once more, they were kissing each other.

That night, the city park was a haven for seclusion and Heero and Relena were the only ones present. They went looking for a good place to continue their night. Right at the heart of the park, they found a very small enclave of a grassy field completely surrounded by bushes and other trees. Once they got in it, Heero and Relena removed all their clothes off themselves. Heero ended up laying down on the ground with Relena on top of him and they held each other's hands. For a while, she was able to pound on him in a tempo not too fast, not too slow as she held his hands, squeezing them and moaning as the desired pain kept coming back again. Eventually, she tired and Heero took over being on top. Because Relena hung on to his back and didn't have anything to hold on to, he simply placed his palms on the ground. As he was doing it, he was able to do it longer, quicker, and more roughly and sharper making Relena moan louder, harder. Her passionate breathing in his ear was something he wanted to hear and he kept it up as best he could, and as long as he could. Finally, he had to stop and now this time, he sat up and she did the same, but her groin over his, and her legs on top of the upper part of his legs. With whatever remaining energy she had left, Relena did her best to bring out the pleasurable feeling.

When she finished, Heero went back to laying down and Relena did the same as she put her body on him, her head leaning against his chest although they were both sweating and breathing deeply. She turned over so that her back was completely facing his front so that she too could see the sky above them. Relena covered her chest with her arms and on her were Heero's arms securely but gently hugging her.

"It's beautiful" she still trying to get her breathing to normal as she watched stars and the full moon clearly above with the mysterious dark, dark blue space in the background.

"Yeah" Heero agreed also trying to take deep breaths and held her more closely. They remained like that nestled together staring at the sky for a while until Relena suggested that they go to a spa and clean up, since they were covered in sticky sweat. He agreed to that too.

They got dressed only to undress themselves again when they were given a nice, very warm Jacuzzi to stay in. And they sat in it, as Relena sat behind Heero massaging his back. As he sat, he kept his eyes closed, his mind at peace, and enjoying the hot water and Relena's skilled hands working on his back. 'Everything will be fine' he thought to himself. 'Just as long as Lucrezia doesn't know, everything will just fine.'

TBC…

Now everyone, send a REVIEW!

(I know, it was kinda stupid of me to make Heero do what he did. I just couldn't think of anything. I'm sorry.)

And just to thank everyone who sent at least a review:

And a very special thanks to:

Angel of Mirth

Alexa G.

Bb

Crystal Gundam

Gustafe

Lady of the Rose and Rain

Peachy

Whitesparkles99

Xabbo08x


	8. Chapter 8

(Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating lately. It's just that I don't know what to do next for this story and if it at all has been going in the wrong direction or I didn't make it good enough, all I can say is sorry. Sorry.)

(Also, I have changed what happened at the end of this chapter, so if you have read this already, please read this again. It won't take long to read the new things I put. Sorry for any inconvenience. Thx.)

Chapter Eight

Heero turned on the TV in his bedroom using the remote control. He placed it on the small cabinet dresser near the bed, and when he did so, he noticed that his cell phone was on it, which he didn't use that often. Thinking that it was time that he gave Lucrezia a call, he reached for it and dialed her number. But it didn't ring. Heero examined it and saw that it wasn't even on. 'That's odd. I don't seem to remember turning it off…' he thought confused. He turned it on and dialed again.

Lucrezia was walking to her room at her hotel in London. In just two days, she would be home. 'And when I get back, I'm going to have a good long talk with Heero as to why he never picks up his cell phone' she thought with a little annoyance. She could've called using long distance with the dial phones, but that would be a needless waste of money. After she opened the door, and turned on the light in her room, her cell phone rang. 'This better not be another business call…" she thought.

"Hello?" Lucrezia said not looking at the caller ID.

"_Lucrezia? It's me. Just wanted to check on you. So how are things-"_The voice was Heero's.

"Heero, I've been trying to reach you all week! Where were you? What have you been doing?" she hastily interrupted.

"_Never heard you ringing. It seems I somehow or for some reason I turned off my cell. Sorry about that."_

"Oh. Ok then" She didn't remember Heero ever turning off his cell phone before. Strange.

"_I'm really sorry about that"_ Heero said again. She said a little about where she went and what the company would be doing. Heero listened and in return, told her how things were the same at school and what he thought of the company's actions. It was a normal conversation really and nothing seemed unusual. _"Ok, you want me to pick you up when you arrive?"_

"You'd do that?" Lucrezia said amused. "Thanks, but that's alright. I want to get home by myself."

They talked for a while longer and hung up.

School had just ended and Heero stayed after sitting by his desk, organizing and signing papers as usual. Relena also stayed with him and they would always accompany each other out to get out of school.

"Heero?" Relena asked.

For the past few days, Heero felt somewhat nervous around her though he tried to act normally and she also seemed like that too. But maybe that was just because they were in a public place being in school and all. But come to think of it, they hadn't said anything to each other unless it was work related.

"Yes? What is it Relena?"

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"No" Heero answered.

Relena sat in a chair next to him and thought and waited before she would speak. "Heero, I was wondering if you… you" she began a little unsurely. "I was wondering if you'd like to maybe come over to my place or go out tonight and-

"Relena" Heero said cutting her sternly but quietly. "Please try and understand. We can't be doing this anymore." His answer had surprised her. He could sense it. Relena looked confused for a few moments and then spoke up again.

"I'm sorry Heero" she said and then went back to thinking. "Perhaps we can just go out as friends and-"Relena said, hoping a slight change in words would make him change his mind. But Heero interrupted again.

"I said no" he said more loudly, turning his face over to look at her, his face dark.

"Heero, what's wrong?" she said daring to place a hand on his shoulder and move closer to him. But he gently removed it.

"Relena. I'm married. Just look around ok? Trust me, you're a great person and I know you'll find someone that you'll like" Heero said trying to sound more gentle but not looking at her. Heero did care about Relena. And it was because of this, he was not going to continue to get involved with her the way they had been. It wouldn't be healthy, especially for her. Relena was simply getting…too attached.

A moment of silence.

"Heero… I don't need or want anyone else" she began moving her face close to his. "I already know-

Heero got up from his chair, not wanting to listen to her any further. "Relena, I'm going home now" he brought up suddenly. "And just forget about any homework for tonight" he said simply and left, trying not to give Relena a chance to do or say anything to stop him.

For a little while after, Relena sat alone there in her chair surprised. Shocked. Hurt. Her heart aching. She thought and she thought about their brief conversation and wondered why Heero was so distant towards her. Was it something she did? Was it something Heero did? Was it something the both of them did? Or was it something someone else did? She began analyzing names through her head as though she saw a monitor screen that being scrolled down. Names like Une and Mr. Khushrenada passed by, but they couldn't have had anything to do with it. But then suddenly, a name popped everywhere all over the screen like spam and advertisements. Of course…

_Lucrezia. Lucrezia. Lucrezia._

Heero sat in the living room watching TV. He didn't know why, but he ended up thinking about Relena. About what he said to her. Should he have been that hard? 'I did the right thing didn't I? ... Of course I did. Otherwise, she'd continue to have this illicit affection for me' he thought justifying himself. Heero had been trying to do anything he could think of it to distract him from it. Listening to music, drawing, reading, and even watch TV. But none of those or TV was helping really. So he decidedto do the next thing that came to mind. Walking.

He was to reach for the front door's handle but a thought came to him. Should he try and talk to Relena again? At least now he was calm. He thought carefully about it. "Okay, I'll call her." If she did want to go out as friends, then he would'nt mind doing that.

Heero went to the phone and dialed Relena's number. The phone just kept ringing and ringing but no one picked it up. He hung up and called again, but only to hear that the ringing continued. What was going on? 'Maybe Relena's out' he guessed. 'Maybe I can drop by and visit? Just to make sure she's there?' Heero thought. Should he? 'Oh whatever, I'll just go over to make sure.'

Relena lay indolently on her couch, looking like a dead person that breathed. She covered her eyes and face with her arm because she didn't want to see anything. To her, there was nothing worth seeing. Throughout the whole time she had been doing this, Relena ignored everything that went on around her, which wasn't much, most noticeable of which was the phone which had rung. She didn't pick it up. She didn't feel like doing anything. All she wanted to do now was to simply be left alone and maybe even forgotten. The love of her life, Heero had simply discarded her for some older woman, for a reason she did not know. Hoping to get away from everything even if just temporarily, Relena closed her eyes until she fell asleep.

When Heero got to Relena's house he found himself stumped when no one opened the door and he had knocked continuously for about ten seconds. And then he tried knocking for another five seconds hard, and loudly. Then he rang the door bell too, but only in vain. He knew Relena had to be here because her rented car was parked nearby. 'The hell?' he thought in his mind. It had been a while alright since he last been here, but he still knew his way around Relena's house. He went around the house and to the little backyard. The back door was right on the porch. This door could easily be opened. For some reason, you could open it from both the inside and outside and Heero did just that. He began walking around looking for Relena, or any trace of her. And he saw her body lying down on the couch in the living room.

Heero walked over to her and saw how she peacefully slept. But just for safety's sake, he put a finger on her neck to make sure she was still breathing. He felt nothing the first time. Worriedly, he began placing his finger all over her neck, searching for her heartbeat. 'Oh god no…'

"Relena!" Heero said. He took her arm off her face and opened her eyes, pulling the eye lids up. She still slept. "Relena, Relena!" he said hoping it would wake her up. Then he shook her, cradling Relena into his arms and called out her name. This time however, she woke up.

Relena woke up, her vision blurry at first but within seconds, it cleared. And she saw Heero, holding her in his arms. She felt ecstasy flow within her. Ah, her prince charming had come to wake her up. Heero actually cared for her. About her. Could it be true?

"H…Heero? What are you doing here?..." she asked wearily.

"Nothing. Just came to check on you, that's all. Are you alright Relena?" he said. She nodded and snuggled herself on him, leaning against whatever she could of him.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I'll go now" he said.

"No, no need to hurry, Please stay Heero" Relena said dreamily, placing a hand on his cheek to prevent him from leaving.

"Relena, I'm sorry. We can't do this. I shouldn't have come…" he said plainly without hesitation getting up and heading for the door. Relena just sat there, staring at him like he had betrayed her and looked at him, disgusted.

"Go on, leave me then! Just as you had before months ago!" Relena cried fighting back tears. Heero turned around surprised to see Relena act the way she was. Never before had she raised her voice at him. Damn it, was he that much of an effect on her?

Sighing, Heero walked over to her. "Please Relena, let's talk about this" he said calmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, but before it reached its destination, she slapped it away.

"Don't you touch me…" she said coldly, warning him, or maybe even threatening him. It was like he had hurt her before. Heero was getting tired of this. He firmly placed his hands oh her shoulders.

"Relena. I care about you, ok?" he said, as if his resolve was strong. She just stared at him disbelievingly. Not knowing what else to do, and to show that he meant what he said, he moved his lips over to hers and was gentle and soft. His action had surprised her. She neither resisted nor returned it, however she continued to stare at him stoically. When he finally removed his lips from hers, he moved a hand up to a side of her head, and slowly pulled it over to him. Their fore heads were now leaning against each other's. "I care about you" he repeated. But Relena just continued to look at him, unsure of what to say or think. But eventually, she leaned down on his shoulder, showing that she returned his care.

"I love you" Relena said completely and surely. Heero however, didn't interrupt her and instead welcomed it.

That night, Heero was spending the night with Relena in her bed. She was comfortably laying down her herself oh her stomach on top of him while he stroked her long hair to provide her even more comfort. Since he didn't have any night time clothes with him he simply wore his work clothes on him while Relena wore her own set of pajamas. Although she wasn't fully asleep yet, she was getting there. What kept her from doing so was that she was afraid that Heero might leave her in the middle of night.

"Heero?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You won't… you won't leave will you? Will you stay with me tonight?"

Heero gave out a soft chuckle. "No Relena I won't go away and I'll stay with you. I promise you. You'll see me here in morning. Now go to sleep, ok?" Finding satisfaction in his answer, Relena obeyed and before she knew it, she slept quietly on him. As if to keep her safe, Heero covered her with both his arms and held her closely. He really did care about her and wanted to be there for her. But he knew that he couldn't always, he had a responsibility, an obligation to his wife Lucrezia and he loved her. But still, Relena… Their intimacy would not last much longer and would be only a matter of short time before something would happen. But he didn't want to think about that. Feeling the peace of having Relena with him close by, Heero too went to sleep. Happily.

TBC….

(Ok, now this was the way I sorta wanted it. The story will continue from here. I thought about putting sex again, but I think that would get too repetitive, lol. Plus, I need to come up with things for it too. So I'm still willing to accept any ideas that you may have. Thanks again for reading.)

(What was the ending for the chapter originally is here if you want to read it. But the story won't continue from here.)

Relena watched him walk away from her, leaving her. The seconds ticking by made her feel like itching a rash. And he even tried to reason with her! But all she did was treat him like dirt. No, she couldn't have him do this. And definitely it shall not be because of her.

"Heero, wait! I'm sorry! Don't go!" she cried no longer able to hold back her tears. She sped like a stallion (like omg, is that even the right word?...oh well). Heero turned around to see her coming for him, and when she came over, Relena hugged him. But the recoil from her running at him took its toll. He flew in the air like a football player that was charged at by an opponent. And that opponent was Relena.

Heero writhed in pain when he landed on the floor and to add even more pain, he also had to take Relena's weight down with him.

"I'm sorry Heero, just lie still and don't move" she calmly said getting herself together quickly placing one hand on his head stroking his hair and the other holding one of his hands positioning it on her chest. Heero would've moved his hand and himself away, but he had to be still like she said since his back did hurt. But he had to admit, Relena stroking him felt very relaxing, comfortable… no, he had to have more control, or else he might end up getting even more involved with her. "Relena, please let go of me" Heero said as soon as he thought his back felt much better. But she didn't do so, he just simply got up.

"Heero, I… I love y-" Relena began to say.

"Relena! That's enough!" Heero commanded. This was also the first time he raised his voice at her. She backed a few steps in fear, very surprised that Heero used such a dreadful tone. Heero wanted to apologize for too, he really did but she had to handle on her, for a while at least. It just seemed every time that he tried to talk to her, be next to her, she just grew more attached to him.

"Goodnight Relena" he said quickly and left.

(Shall not be continued from here.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Just as a note, I made some slight changes at the end of chapter 8 and if you have not read it, I ask that you please do so. Thanks.)

Chapter Nine

Lucrezia had just walked out of the airplane and was standing by the thing that carried luggage by moving the carpet under it at the airport. As she stood there, she wondered what she and Heero should do together since she had the rest of today and this week off. And if she would get the chance to, she'd ask her boss to let someone else go on the next business trip instead of her. She realized that leaving her husband the way she did was a mistake. When she finally got her luggage and now sat in the cab, she thought about seeing Heero right now. It was the least she could do. Lucrezia looked at the clock on her watch and knew that by the time she got to the school, the day would be over and Heero could take her home.

"Please take me to the city high school please" Lucrezia told the cab driver.

"You know, you really don't have to stay here and keep rearranging the room" Heero said to Relena who was doing her usual self assigned chore of picking up the trash and putting back the desk properly.

"I know, but don't you just like it when things are neat and clean?" she said stopping in order to face him.

"I couldn't care less" he said acting as though he didn't care but smiled anyway from his chair.

"Oh? Is that so Heero?" Relena said coming closer to him taking a seat next to him. She placed a hand on his cheek touching it. "Then I'll just have to find someone else who actually cares" she said softly up close. Heero smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh I don't think so…" he whispered and aimed for his lips to touch hers but the sound of the door opening stopped him and the both of them quickly removed themselves off of each other.

"Hi Heero!" Lucrezia said surprising both her husband and his assistant.

"Lucrezia…" Heero said surprised and walked up to her to give her a hug. "I missed you" he said not afraid to sound too emotional.

"Me too" she said. "I have today and the rest of this week off. I think we should go out and have a good time."

"I'd like that"

"Oh Relena! Sorry I didn't see you there, hi!" Lucrezia said noticing that Relena was also there at last. "How have you been?"

Relena watched Heero and his wife hug each other and then spoke. After a few moments, Lucrezia finally saw that she was there. _"How have you been?"_ the older woman asked.

She wore a casual smile.

"Fine thank you. I hope your trip went well."

"Yes, it was ok" Lucrezia answered. "So Heero, when are we leaving?" she asked.

"Well… uhm right now if you want to"

"Alright, so let's go home then" she said and walked out the door.

"Your wish is my command' Heero said. "Well, bye Relena and forget about any work that was assigned-"he said while turning to his assistant, but stopped when he saw that she looked…hurt? "Relena? What's wrong?"

Relena was looking down at the desk. "Relena? What's wrong?" she heard Heero ask. What was wrong? She shot him a quick look. "Heero, what is going to become of us with Lucrezia in our lives?"

"Relena… what do you mean…by us?"

She was a little surprised by the question. "Heero… you love me don't you?" She felt as though she didn't need to ask and had a feeling it was true after all they had been through, but it would feel good to hear it from him.

He remained silent.

"Relena, listen… I… I do care about you and everything, but we can't-"

"Heero? Do you still have work to do?" the both of them heard Lucrezia's voice coming from hallway.

"No honey, Relena and I were just finishing up a few things. I'll there with you in a second" Heero called out to her. Then he gave his attention back to Relena. And sighed. "I…I…I'm sorry but I…" he gave another sigh. Not knowing what to say, he left with a muttered good-bye.

That night, Heero and Lucrezia were getting ready to go to bed. Heero had finished brushing and flossing his teeth and sat on the bed thinking while his wife was in the bathroom. Relena did deserve an explanation from him but he just needed time to think about what he should say. Or maybe he knew what to say, but just… he just didn't want to hurt her or anything. Also, there were other things that were bothering him. Chiefly, his broken promise to himself. 'Oh god, why did I do that? ...' And then that made him think about Lucrezia to whom he was supposed to be committed and faithful. Oh, what a bad husband he must be.

"Heero?" Lucrezia asked beside him on her side of the bed. 'What's the matter? Aren't you glad I'm home?" She leaned on his shoulder.

"Yes, of course of am, it's just that…" Heero started to say trying to think of something believable. "… I've just been thinking a lot about… the baby while you were away."

"Really Heero?" she said surprised. "I didn't think that you would."

"Neither did I. So when would you want to have one?"

"Well right now wouldn't be too bad" Lucrezia said looking at Heero in a serious kind of way. He returned that serious look. He reached over and kissed her on the lips and pressing down on her so that he ended up laying down on the bed on top of her. Heero reached over for the light on the cabinet with his arm and turned it off. There was just too much to think about and he needed to distract himself from it, even if it was just for tonight. 'Now, on with the night' he thought.

(Alright sorry about another bad chapter. Anyways, I think this story is or has reached its denouement so it probably won't be as interesting as it was in the beginning… sigh… I guess I ought to keep trying huh? I'm expecting this also to end in just a few more chapters. Please forgive my lack of skill and commitment(if that's the problem).


End file.
